Crónicas del Infierno
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: Radamanthys tiene una historia junto al Santo de Géminis que se remonta hasta la Era del Mito. Al término de una nueva guerra, un trato lo hace contar su historia, creando dudas en el Géminis acerca de lo que es correcto.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y la trama original de Saint Seiya son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada, Shuesia, Toei Animation y quienes pagaron sus respectivas licencias.

Dedicado a **Sofhi**, **Miizah**, **Zedoll** y todos los fans de Radamanthys.

*Esta historia se encuentra ubicada alrededor de doscientos años después del Saint Seiya clásico.

*Debe tomarse en cuenta que en esta historia se hace referencia a cinco guerras entre Atenea y Hades. Dos de ellas las conocemos; una es la manejada en la serie clásica (1987-1990), después la del Lost Canvas/Next Dimension (1743). En Lost Canvas se menciona la batalla anterior a la que sobreviven Sage y Hakurei, que podríamos ubicar hacia el final de la Edad Media, alrededor de 1483 y por último, la primera de todas en la Edad del Mito. La quinta es la manejada en éste fanfic.

*En la mitología griega, Minos y Radamanthys son hermanos, ambos hijos de Europa y Zeus.

*Se recuerda que el Inframundo usado en Saint Seiya es el que se muestra en el Infierno de Dante. El Érebo, en la mitología clásica, es a donde se llega primeramente al morir: la antesala del Inframundo.

*Daimon: espíritu.

* * *

.

.

**Primera Parte: Entre el Cielo y el Infierno**

_"Entre los dominios de los dioses, sólo el de Hades no admite esperanza". _Alceo_._

.

**PRÓLOGO**

.

.

Tener a su cargo a los prisioneros y encargarse de las torturas, sentencias y ejecuciones no era, ciertamente, el trabajo más encantador para un Santo de Oro, sobre todo porque la prisión del Santuario lo era todo menos un lugar agradable para trabajar. Era un sitio siniestro y lúgubre, la escasa luz de las antorchas apenas y alcanzaban a iluminar precariamente los pasillos y dar la suficiente visibilidad para distinguirse los rostros. Además, esas paredes eran lo bastante antiguas para contar silenciosamente los últimos días de sus más grandes enemigos. Justamente hacía sólo dos días que habían ejecutado a ese Espectro de aspecto desagradable que le recordaba mucho a un sapo; Zero, si no mal recordaba.

La prisión del Santuario quizá no fuera un lugar agradable; pero ¿qué podía decir? Ese era su lugar de trabajo y, por supuesto, le encantaba mandar ahí.

Sus pasos resonaron sobre el suelo de piedra gris e inerte, reverberando en un eco que chocaba contra las paredes del acantilado que resguardaban los flancos de la prisión. Delante de él dos centinelas Santos de Plata hacían guardia en la única entrada al edificio, que parecía haber sido esculpido de la misma piedra, y los saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Buenas noches, señor Kineas—saludaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle el camino libre.

Dentro de la prisión, permaneció quieto un par de segundos, permitiendo que su único ojo sano se acostumbrara a la oscuridad del interior. Miró a través de la penumbra y distinguió los puntos de luz que iluminaban el pasillo en dirección a la única celda en uso. Frunció los labios, incómodo ante la perspectiva de encontrarse nuevamente con aquel hombre; pero luego de pasarse una mano por el rostro y el cabello azul, compuso su mejor expresión frugal y reinició su caminata.

Kineas tenía casi treinta años de vida, quince de ellos los había invertido en entrenar y aprender a ser un Santo de Athena, mientras los otros quince, luego de que su hermano ganara la armadura de Géminis y él fuera enviado a la Isla Kanon, los había pasado siendo relativamente feliz. Se había resignado a su destino, a ser la sombra y el reemplazo del Santo de Géminis en que su gemelo se había transformado e incluso había llegado a gustar del olor a azufre y salitre; había entrenado a algunos cuantos muchachos y después de un tiempo se había encontrado con una bonita mujer hambrienta a la que había decidido tener en su casa una temporada…luego una temporada más y otra más.

Pero Kineas jamás olvidaría la sensación de aquella noche; el olor del humo, las manzanas, el calor y el perfume de su mujer tendida entre sus brazos. El cielo se oscureció, la tierra tembló y cientos de cosmoenergías poderosas y oscuras fueron disparadas en todas direcciones del mundo. Jamás olvidaría la noche en que el sello de Hades volvió a romperse y las estrellas malignas se liberaron, desatándose junto a ellas la mayor masacre que vería en toda su vida.

Una carnicería si le preguntaban.

Su hermano había muerto en esa guerra, asesinado por el mismo hombre que semanas después había capturado y llevado al Santuario. Tarea que le había costado un ojo y muchas cicatrices.

Él recordaba bien el momento en que vio a su hermano por última vez. Aquel día él, enfundado en su armadura dorada, había entrado a _su_ casa, había bebido sidra de _su_ copa y le había dicho que se marchaba a Alemania con una compañía de diez hombres que atacarían el castillo de Hades. Le había pedido una abrazo de buena suerte; abrazo que le negó y que ahora se arrepentía tanto de no haber concedido. Tres semanas después recibió una carta, en calidad de urgente, del Santuario que le pedía volver. Kineas no lo pensó y corrió de vuelta al Santuario.

Resultó que no había tenido porqué apresurarse y después desearía haberse tomado su tiempo, retrasar el momento en que le dijeran que Agis estaba muerto. Cuatro semanas después de la última visita de su gemelo, él vestía la armadura de Géminis, consciente de que estaba en el Érebo, la antesala del Inframundo, mirando al frente donde se alzaban las prisiones del Infierno con el encargo exclusivo de capturar vivo a Radamanthys de Wyvern y matar a cualquier otro que se interpusiera.

_Lo quiero vivo y eres el único ahora que puede conseguirlo._ Esa había sido la orden directa que le diera Atenea en persona y pese a que tenía las ganas irrefrenables de descuartizar al Juez con sus propias manos, hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no matarlo y cumplir sus órdenes.

Cuando logró encontrarse con el Juez, Kineas ya no estaba consciente de sí. El daimon de la batalla se había posesionado de su cuerpo y sentía tan poco miedo como si su espíritu hubiera ascendido al éter o ya se encontrara de camino a Eliseo: indiferente, consciente de que estaba solo en el medio de sus enemigos, herido diez veces y con una misión que cumplir.

La batalla fue terriblemente larga, prolongándose al punto que el Santo dejó de sentir su cuerpo, pero no estaba muerto. O quizá lo estuvo.

—_Así es como los dioses perciben el tiempo, Kineas._

Al final, Radamanthys cometió un error mínimo que le costó la victoria y su libertad: se distrajo.

Cuando llegó a la celda del Juez cautivo, se permitió sonreír ante lo que vio. Afuera se encontraban dos Santos de Bronce que miraban con recelo desde atrás de los barrotes, uno de pie al lado del otro y sin inmutarse ante los furiosos intentos del hombre por librarse de sus ataduras. Dentro se encontraba Allen de Acuario, ahora famoso en el Santuario por haberse deshecho de Hypnos por su cuenta; él observaba con sus ojos fríos al prisionero, que mantenían en posición de crucifixión con los brazos congelados hasta el codo y los pies congelados hasta los talones. Al lado del onceavo custodio se encontraba el Santo de Cáncer, con las maños empuñadas y resoplando como un toro furioso.

El rubio gruñía con furia, retorciéndose de maneras imposibles para librarse del hielo. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y la piel, llena de moratones, tenía suciedad y sangre seca. El cabello estaba revuelto, anudado y tan sucio que ya a duras penas se apreciaba su color original. Kineas frunció el ceño, borrando cualquier indicio de sonrisa o buen humor; ese hombre lo molestaba, lo molestaba mucho. No sólo por el hecho de ser el asesino de su hermano, sino que, además, cada que lo tenía cerca, imágenes esporádicas de momentos que jamás sucedieron aparecían frente a sus ojos y por si fuera poco, una sensación a la que aún no lograba poner nombre, crecía en la base de su estómago y se extendía por su cuerpo como un muy molesto vértigo.

Delio, el Santo de Cáncer que ahora estaba ciego, le soltó tal puñetazo en la mejilla, que el rubio volteó el rostro y tosió sangre.

—¡Me las pagarás, hijo de puta!

—Ahora no luces tan orgulloso bastardo de mierda—dijo Cáncer, chirriando los dientes y dándose el placer de soltarle otro puñetazo en el estómago.

—Tú no te ves más valiente golpeándome con tanta ventaja encima—contraatacó, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante lo más que pudo—. Se sienten tan seguros con sus armaduras y protegidos por el cosmos de Atenea… Te hicieron falta seis hombres para someterme, Cáncer, así que no me hables de orgullos mancillados. Vamos ¡Vamos! ¡Libérame, mierda! ¡Enfréntame como hombre!

Kineas vio como el Juez sonreía con sorna; eso era lo único que no había cambiado en él. Esa mirada retadora, autosuficiente y presuntuosa que sólo era acrecentada por la sonrisa arrogante. Se reservó la molestia y el gruñido para sí al darse cuenta que tenía razón, había sido toda una proeza llevarlo al Santuario y fue únicamente por la barrera protectora que Atenea sostenía y que debilitaba al Espectro, que lograron someterlo. Habían hecho falta dos Santos de Oro y cuatro de Bronce para trasladarlo a la prisión.

El Santo tuvo que interrumpir su apreciación del prisionero para evitar que Delio, harto y colérico, soltara su mejor técnica contra el rubio en respuesta a sus provocaciones. Tuvo que encender su cosmos incluso para poder forcejear con él y lograr desviar el ataque.

Radamanthys sólo se carcajeó.

—No importa cuánto intentes librarte, ese hielo jamás se romperá—dijo Kineas una vez que logró tranquilizar a su compañero de la cuarta casa, dándole la cara al Juez y sosteniéndole la mirada retadora con una indiferente.

—Oh… Kineas, que gusto volver a verte—dijo, ladeando la cara de manera burlona y un marcado sarcasmo en la voz— ¿Tu diosa ha decidido ya la fecha de mi ejecución? Lamento decepcionarte si no me encuentras angustiado ni suplicándote por mi vida; pero he muerto ya tantas veces que me resulta indiferente ¿O es que planean hacerme escarmentar? ¿Qué métodos utilizarán? Como te diste cuenta estos días soy duro de roer y no cualquier tortura hace mella en mí, mi umbral de dolor es realmente amplio. Pero confío en tu creatividad, desde siempre has tenido la habilidad de sorprenderme…y yo no suelo sorprenderme a menudo.

Kineas torció la boca, frunciendo el ceño. Aquel hombre llevaba días hablándole como si lo conociera y él mismo sentía que así era; pero no deseaba pensar en eso, no en aquel momento que tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. Así pues, le dio la espalda al rubio y se fijó en Allen y después en Delio, los tres eran los únicos sobrevivientes entre los Santos de Oro, por lo que su actual prisionero había abierto profundas y dolorosas heridas en cada uno.

—Libérenlo—ordenó, apreciando de inmediato como el rostro del Acuario se deformaba de pura sorpresa e incredulidad, poniéndose de pie de un salto y abriendo la boca para protestar, pero Delio le robó la palabra antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¡¿Te volviste loco, Kineas? —exclamó el Cáncer, con los ojos perdidos al frente, muy lejos de donde su compañero se encontraba.

—Atenea me ha ordenado que lo lleve a la Sala del Trono—dijo con toda seriedad.

—¿En serio? —murmuró Radamanthys, enarcando una ceja sinceramente extrañado— ¿Y a qué debo el honor de que Atenea quiera hablarme? —Kineas lo ignoró, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Allen.

—Las manos donde no pueda usarlas—le dijo, luego se acercó a Delio y le colocó una mano en el hombro—. Contrólate, no le des el gusto de verte fuera de tus cabales— Delio asintió lentamente, tomando aire para tranquilizarse.

En tanto, Allen había derretido el hielo de los pies del Juez, ocasionando que éstos jalaran todo el peso del hombre y sus hombros resintieran el tirón tronando dolorosamente; mas ahogó el gruñido en su garganta y lo sustituyó por una mirada de desprecio. Gesto que le fue correspondido por el Acuario. Después descongeló los brazos, rápidamente creando unas esposas de hielo con las que aseguró las manos a la espalda del rubio, dándole como extra un empujón con el pie para hacerlo irse de bruces contra el suelo.

—Hijo de puta…

—Gracias.

—Basta, Allen—dijo el mayor, entornando los ojos al tiempo que se inclinaba para sostener al Espectro por el brazo, dándole un rudo jalón para ponerlo de pie, luego lo estrelló de frente contra la pared de la celda y descargó todo su peso contra la espalda lacerada. Fue entonces que el Espectro fue consciente de que sus brazos empezaban a descongelarse, provocándole un agudísimo dolor que le recorría los nervios de los brazos hasta su cerebro, enviando inacabables señales de dolor; apretó los ojos un momento, tratando de relegar todas esas señales a un lugar muy profundo de su mente—. Iremos con la princesa Atenea, ella quiere verte. Intenta algo, lo que sea…parpadea siquiera sin que ella te lo permita y te arranco los testículos, Wyvern—advirtió el Santo, escupiéndole las palabras muy cerca del oído—. Me debes tu sangre y cuando llegue el momento, yo mismo te mataré.

—Juju. Te recordaba menos violento—murmuró entre dientes, tragándose el dolor y fingiendo demencia, después, ante el gesto desconcertado del hombre.

Kineas gruñó una vulgaridad para luego guiar al Espectro fuera de la prisión, seguido por sus dos compañeros de Oro, quienes estaban muy atentos a todos los movimientos que el rubio se atreviera a efectuar.

Cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta de la Sala del Trono, Radamanthys pudo escuchar las voces de los centinelas, más agudas de lo normal, anunciando su llegada a la diosa. Dentro, el Juez se dio cuenta de inmediato que el lugar había sido redecorado seguramente para ese encuentro, intentando infructuosamente crear una atmósfera que le resultara intimidante. Era obvio que esa mujer no había reparado en el detalle de que él había vivido siglos en el Inframundo y que los supervivientes de la guerra reunidos, el alto fuego de las antorchas, las cortinas rojas, los espejos y la diosa sentada en su ostentoso trono de oro, no lo habían impresionado en lo más mínimo.

Kineas, sin decir una palabra, arrojó al suelo a Radamanthys, haciéndolo estrellar las rodillas contra la alfombra, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y encendió su cosmos, dispuesto a hacerlo caer totalmente sobre el Juez para mantenerlo lo más inmóvil posible; sin embargo, la diosa levantó la mirada y junto a un movimiento de mano, le dio la orden de cancelar sus acciones. A regañadientes, el hombre apagó su cosmos y se hizo a un lado, quedándose de pie junto a Delio y Allen.

Atenea miró entonces al Espectro de Wyvern, este levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa sombría en el rostro, retorciéndose ligeramente para aminorar el dolor de sus músculos.

—_Mi señora_ Atenea—saludó con falsa cortesía, sin despegar los ojos de esos pozos grises que parecían querer analizarlo a fondo. Todos los sobrevivientes de la guerra, que no eran más que un puñado compuesto de diez personas, empuñaron las manos y dirigieron afiladas miradas a su enemigo—. Perdóneme si me ve usted con esta terrible apariencia afeando su finísima estancia patriarcal, pero me puse algo necio de camino aquí y Géminis me ha hecho recordar mi calidad de prisionero de guerra…usted comprende ¿no? —dijo hablando con mucha educación, casi parecía un noble hablando con alguien de su mismo nivel; pero la sonrisa y la mirada revelaron la verdad detrás de sus palabras corteses: sarcasmo del más puro—. Aunque, por supuesto, de haberme avisado con anticipación me habría portado bien, habría abusado del decoroso trato que me han dado el Santo de Cáncer y Acuario en la prisión y les habría pedido, de la manera más atenta, que me proporcionaran agua para lavarme la sangre y algunos trapos menos sucios para cubrirme. Pero como ve, me han traído tan pronto solicitó mi presencia.

Radamanthys retó a la diosa con la mirada, relamiéndose los labios. Internamente se sintió ridículo; no estaba en la posición de jugarse el cuello retando a Atenea frente a lo que quedaba de su Orden quienes, dicho sea de paso, estarían llenos de resentimiento y sólo esperaban ser autorizados para arrancarle la cabeza. Pero ya lo había dicho antes: la muerte ya había perdido sentido, ya no le resultaba particularmente atemorizante, ya ni siquiera interesante. Aunque sí le parecía entretenido morir de una forma emocionante y novedosa, y esa no era la más digna que desearía.

Le habría gustado terminar como en sus anteriores cuatro vidas, muerto en batalla tal y como un guerrero de su calibre debía morir; sin embargo ahí estaba y, no iba a negarlo, sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber los motivos que habían llevado a la diosa a pedir que lo apresaran vivo. Obviamente su orgullo no le permitiría nunca preguntarlo, así que esperó pacientemente a que la mujer hablara…se fastidió mucho antes de que eso pasara, así que carraspeó y miró a la mujer con el mayor gesto de aburrimiento que logró estamparse en el rostro.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, resoplando al mismo tiempo.

—Espero que sepas, Wyvern—dijo ella asintiendo ligeramente para dar énfasis a sus palabras. El Juez tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para evitar reírse; pero la diosa le había recordado a Pandora en los momentos que deseaba darse sus humos de superioridad e intentaba lucir particularmente dominante—, que la guerra ha terminado y he sido yo la victoriosa…de nuevo.

—¿Y…espera que la felicite? —masculló con la nariz arrugada. La diosa tensó sus puños pero no respondió a la provocación—. Imaginé que la siguiente vez que este hombre volviera a mi celda sería para anunciarme la fecha y hora de mi ejecución—dijo, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al Santo de Géminis—, pero me llega con la noticia de que ha ordenado que viva un poco más ya que desea que le cuente algunas cosas… o eso me fue informado.

—Eres el último que queda, Radamanthys—dijo la voz delgada de Atenea. Era una voz de tono agudo, alto…muy molesta para el gusto del Juez—. Todos los Espectros están muertos y sus almas han sido selladas—continuó, estirando la mano para mostrarle un rosario, que reconoció tras unos segundos, con ciento siete cuentas oscurecidas, prueba de las palabras de la diosa—. Y mi padre ha enviado a Hades al Tátaro para…

—¿Al Tártaro? —Enarcó una ceja, crédulo: ¿acaso esa mujer no se daba cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido? — ¿Está consciente de lo que eso significa?

—No me hables como si fuera estúpida, Wyvern—imperó ella, enderezando la espalda y levantando el mentón—. Estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que significa que el Inframundo se quedara sin Hades y es por eso que tú sigues vivo.

El Juez entornó los ojos, clavándolos en los grises de la mujer, estudiándola cuidadosamente. Ella no necesitó explicar nada más, Radamanthys ya lo había comprendido todo; desde siempre había sido sumamente inteligente y era un hombre dotado de una fina percepción, agudizada por tantos años juzgando a millones de almas. Pocas cosas le pasaban desapercibidas y captaba los detalles al instante, siendo capaz de escuchar más allá de las palabras pronunciadas. Sabía lo que ella quería de él, pero ella no tenía nada bueno que ofrecerle a cambio, así que ni siquiera se molestaría en intentar negociar.

Los ojos dorados se fijaron una vez más en el rosario y ahí los dejó puestos por un largo rato. ¿Quizá la vida de Minos lo valiera?

No…no lo valía realmente.

—Te he dejado con vida porque recuerdo bien cómo eras cuando te conocí, hace ya mucho tiempo. —La diosa asintió cuando el Juez se fijó nuevamente en ella como reafirmando lo que decía—. Te recuerdo bien, Radamanthys, durante tu primera vida te supervisé de cerca y fui yo quien sugirió a Hades que te acogiera como Juez. —Si la diosa esperaba sorprenderlo, una vez más había fallado. Aquello ya lo sabía, el mismo Hades se lo había dicho—. Pude haber elegido a Minos, que es menos desconfiado y más juicioso. Pude elegir a Aiacos, que gozó de haber sido favorito de mi padre y tenerlo de respaldo.

—Pero me eligió a mí—acotó el Juez, robándole el discurso a Atenea—. No espere que le agradezca por perdonarme la vida, Atenea. ¿Qué es lo que quiere y qué pretende ofrecerme a cambio?

Radamanthys sonaba impertinente, irrespetuoso y hasta él mismo, en otro momento, se habría hartado de su propio tono de voz. No siempre había sido así, al menos no en esa vida. Hasta hacía sólo dos años había sido un muchacho más de veinte años que iba a la universidad, practicaba un deporte en su tiempo libre e intentaba ser el orgullo de unos padres a los que veía una vez al año desde que cumpliera los siete. En realidad, la típica vida de alguien que había nacido en buena cuna.

—Quiero que hables. Que hables con detalle de todo cuanto aconteció en el Reino de los Muertos desde que yo fuera enviada aquí, a la Tierra. Sé que Hades te tenía en particular estima, por lo que estoy segura has de conocer los detalles de su historia y te ofrezco a cambio la vida de tus compañeros—dijo, mostrándole una vez más el rosario.

Por fin, sonrió Radamanthys para sí, la diosa hablaba directamente. Seguro ya estaba fastidiada de su actitud y había abandonado su propósito inicial de lucir inaccesible. Ella sola había tirado abajo su teatro de grandeza. Y como bien había sospechado, no tenía nada bueno que ofrecerle.

—Esta es la quinta vez que me veo involucrado en esta guerra cíclica. ¿Cómo es que la llaman ustedes? ¿Guerra Santa? —rió, cínico—Me parece un nombre absurdo. En mi mundo la llamábamos simplemente _La Guerra_. —Por supuesto que no iba a acceder a las demandas del enemigo; decidió que era mejor hablar sin decir nada—. Es curioso lo que pasa ¿no cree? Sus Santos no recuerdan sus vidas anteriores, en cambio nosotros sí lo hacemos, estamos conscientes de lo que somos y lo que fuimos; eso nos hace capaces de recordar las guerras antiguas en las que participamos y nos evita cometer algunos errores—rió, lamiéndose los labios—, lamentablemente siempre hemos perdido—encogió los hombros y sacudió la cabeza para apartar los mechones rubios que le tapaban los ojos—. Si me ofreciera el alma de Hades me lo pensaría, pero esas ciento siete vidas no tienen valor real para mí. Sinceramente no me importa lo que haga con ellas.

Las facciones del rostro joven de la diosa se tensaron, esperaba una negativa, pero no una de ese tipo. La diosa percibió que el Juez se burlaba de ella y su indiferencia le resultó chocante.

—Si destruyo estas cuentas también destruiré las almas de los Espectros—dijo, apretando con un poco de fuerza una de las cuentas más grandes—. Sus almas se volverán polvo de estrellas…incluso la de Minos. —Radamanthys encogió los hombros y torció los labios, indiferente.

—Hágalo. No estaría terminando con sus vidas, simplemente completaría un ciclo. Nosotros ya estamos muertos de antemano—dijo, levantando los hombros al no poder mover las manos y llevarse una al pecho— y tampoco tememos a la Muerte por lo mismo; la conocemos demasiado bien. Los seres humanos sienten un respeto enfermizo o un miedo irracional a la Muerte pero ¿sabe que es realmente la muerte? La muerte es, sencillamente, la caricia del viento que nunca más volveremos a sentir, los rayos de sol que nunca más calentaran nuestra carne, el agua que nunca más beberemos o el beso que no podremos dar otra vez. La muerte es estos pequeños momentos, insignificantes, pero que ya no se producirán de nuevo…a menos claro que seas un Espectro o un Santo—agregó con tono ácido y una sonrisa socarrona, incomodando visiblemente a la diosa y desconcertando al resto de los presentes.

Kineas frunció el ceño tras escuchar esas palabras. Algo le decía que ese Espectro sí sabía demasiadas cosas y que no hablaba por hablar, pero le era muy difícil comprenderlo.

—He comprendido bien lo que quiere de mí—suspiró, bajando la cabeza como aceptando su derrota, aunque en realidad era para ocultar la sonrisa que se había adueñado de sus labios—. Desea escuchar todo acerca de cómo se produjo la primera de estas guerras; todo acerca de lo que fuimos Minos, Aiacos y yo. También quiere conocer porqué Hades ha gastado todos estos siglos en atacarla. Confieso que estoy sorprendido, nunca imaginé que su victoria ahora absoluta sobre mi dios la llevara a interesarse sobre estos aspectos rudimentarios. Corríjame si me equivoco, pero puedo apostar a que este repentino interés se debe a que Zeus le ha encargado el Inframundo y usted no tiene idea de cómo manejarlo.

La diosa apretó la mano que sostenía su Báculo de Niké, se puso de pie y con ella, todos los Santos dieron un paso al frente, preparándose para atacar. Pero la diosa simplemente había reaccionado a sus impulsos humanos de vanidad y se había puesto de pie intentando aparentar su molestia ante las palabras del rubio, sin saber que había reaccionado tal como el Juez lo quería.

—_Igual que Pandora_—pensó—. _Igual de vanidosa como la recuerdo._

—Pues, de esta manera—continuó hablando con fingida condescendencia y sumisión—, lo que me pide está sumamente lejos de ser fácil; ¿cómo, en esta pequeña habitación y en este pequeño tiempo, puedo evocar toda la inmensidad de lo que era nuestro mundo?

Radamanthys guardó silencio y analizó la situación, evaluando que tan profundamente habían llegado sus palabras. Decidió que era momento de callar, no sin antes molestar lo suficiente a la diosa para que decidiera deshacerse de él y ordenara darle muerte. Después de todo, la muerte era una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían sentir cómodo.

—Usted no sería capaz de comprender las motivaciones de mi Señor Hades. La historia de mi dios y sus motivos están fuera de su comprensión…y tampoco es de su incumbencia.

—Hablas demasiado, Wyvern—dijo la diosa con voz sombría, estaba harta y no se molestaba en ocultarlo—. Déjate de hipocresías, háblame con franqueza y dime lo que piensas.

—Le he desagradado de nuevo…—sonrió—. Pero como usted me lo pide, me dejaré de hipocresías y le hablaré francamente. Conozco bien porqué se inició la guerra entre nosotros, se perfectamente cuáles fueron los motivos de mi señor, esos que usted tan despectivamente ha llamado "pretextos" durante siglos y que con seguridad considera injustificados, estúpidos e irreverentes aun cuando los desconoce. Pero no se lo diré porque no tiene nada que valga la pena para darme a cambio.

Sus palabras habían hecho que la diosa mirara el rosario; ella había juzgado mal a ese hombre. Se había basado en lo poco que recordaba de él, de cuando era sólo el hijo de Europa; no había pensado en la posibilidad de que el tiempo lo hubiera cambiado: su corazón, si es que aún tenía uno, se había endurecido con el tiempo. El Radamanthys de su memoria, ese rey demasiado justo y demasiado bueno, ya no existía más; en su lugar quedaba esa persona fría, cínica, sarcástica y desconfiada.

—_Culpa de Minos_—pensó y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, el rubio había adivinado sus pensamientos, asintiendo por inercia. Después continuó hablando con el mismo tono altanero.

—Está usted equivocada si cree que esta es _su_ guerra, Atenea. Usted sólo es un títere más en el juego idiota de un dios retorcido; un dios que es un niñato caprichoso. Usted actuó de acuerdo a lo que Zeus dispuso y sólo interfirió en un conflicto que a usted nada le concernía; ¿Por qué? Porque _nuestro_padre, aun siendo el rey de los cielos, tiene una mente muy enferma.

El rubio se puso de pie de un brinco, dio dos pasos al frente y cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Kineas encima, sosteniéndolo del cuello con su brazo con tanta fuerza que estaba ahogándolo, pero se permitió sonreír y forcejear un poco.

—Diosa ingenua—alcanzó a decir antes de soltar una prolongada carcajada. Un golpe fuerte y certero en su nuca lo hizo marearse y perder el equilibrio, cayó sobre sus rodillas, pero rápidamente levantó el rostro para mirar a aquella mujer que lo observaba aturdida—. Yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones y nadie aquí tiene derecho a escuchar lo que tan celosamente mi señor me confió. No me importa que destruya esas almas o que se rompa el equilibrio del mundo; no diré una sola palabra…intente lo que quiera y arrégleselas como pueda.

Después de esas palabras, Atenea ordenó que lo sacaran de ahí; ya no quería seguir escuchándolo. La diosa estrujó el rosario contra su pecho y apretó los ojos: eso no había salido de acuerdo a lo que tenía planeado y para una diosa como ella, acostumbrada a que sus planes se cumplieran al pie de la letra, la hizo sentirse herida en su orgullo.

De vuelta en la prisión, Kineas lo arrojó dentro de un rudo empujón, le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro y usó su cosmos para mantenerlo inmóvil, pero justo estaba por iniciar su repartición de golpes cuando Allen le sostuvo el brazo con fuerza, dirigiéndole una gélida mirada cargada de reproche, ya que momentos antes el mismo Kineas los había reprendido por el mismo comportamiento.

—Atenea no aprobaría este comportamiento, Kineas.

El Géminis gruñó y se apartó violentamente de ellos, permitiendo que el Acuario volviera a colocar al Juez en la posición que anteriormente tenía, congelándole los brazos y los tobillos, mirándolo a los ojos. A diferencia de Kineas, Allen no sentía curiosidad ni familiaridad con ese hombre, simplemente sentía un odio que hasta a él mismo le resultaba irracional; era como si sintiera que el rubio le había arrebatado algo muy valioso, pese a que no lo había visto hasta el momento en que Kineas lo llevara al Santuario. Torció los labios y dio media vuelta, mirando un momento al mayor, pero cuando comprobó que él no planeaba irse, sólo fue capaz de advertirle que controlara sus impulsos, después se marchó, jalando a delio de un brazo para sacarlo de la prisión sin darle ninguna explicación.

Radamanthys levantó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada a Kineas. Su ojo izquierdo estaba casi totalmente blanco, como si tuviera una tela cubriéndole la pupila, pero su ojo sano, verde como esmeralda pulida, parecía más una aguja que planeaba atravesarlo de lado a lado, sus pupila se habían dilatado y le dio la impresión de que los ojos temblaban. Se fijó en los labios y se dio cuenta que el inferior si temblaba ligeramente, después notó los puños apretados; algo parecía ocurrirle. Aunque la verdad no era que le importara demasiado, después de todo él no recordaba nada y no tenía intenciones de hacérselo recordar.

—¿Qué significó todo eso, Wyvern? —preguntó el peli-azul tras interminables minutos de silencio. Wyvern se limitó a enarcar una ceja—. Te odio…—murmuró, estrechando más los ojos, viendo su furia aumentada cuando el Juez sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—Mataste a mi hermano.

—Y tú mataste al mío.

A los ojos de Radamanthys la incredulidad que había sustituido el enfado del Géminis era tan evidente como su curiosidad.

_Ingenuo_. Así lo recordaba de siempre: ingenuo y muy, muy idiota. Jugar con su mente era tan sencillo que se preguntó cómo jodidos había olvidado lo divertido que era hacerlo. Sonrió de lado con ironía y después desvió la mirada a lo que había detrás de Kineas: la nada.

—Minos, muchacho imbécil—musitó el rubio—. Estamos a mano, supongo. —Kineas quiso refutarlo, pero se dio cuenta que, si lo veía por ese lado, el Espectro tenía razón.

El silencio engulló todo a su alrededor, el Santo de Géminis escuchó los pasos de los guardias que iniciarían su ronda de vigilancia acercarse, pero por alguna razón y pese a que no sabía si sería correcto —o sano para su mente en todo caso— continuar hablando con el prisionero, no deseaba que los interrumpieran. Extendió un brazo y con un movimiento de su dedo, ordenó a los centinelas que dieran media vuelta y se alejaran, siendo obedecido sin chistar, reacción que lo hizo sonreír con suficiencia.

—Te encanta mandar—rió el Juez cuando vio el gesto en el rostro del otro—, siempre te ha gustado tener el control.

—No hables como si me conocieras—aseveró, molesto, indignado, harto y curioso.

—Oh, pero si te conozco mejor que bien, Kineas—habló con tono misterioso, estrechando los ojos para provocarle; aunque interiormente se maldijo por deslenguado; se había acorralado él solito.

—Nunca antes te había visto, Radamanthys. No antes de nuestra batalla.

—_Cállate ahora, imbécil_—se dijo, guardando silencio y clavando sus ojos dorados en los del Géminis que parecían debatirse entre hacerlo hablar a la fuerza o por las buenas.

—Explícame tus palabras. ¿Qué fue todo eso, Wyvern? ¿Qué significó todo eso sobre los motivos de Hades? —No recibió respuestas, el rubio sólo continuó mirándolo casi con fascinación, pero eso era ridículo, pensó Kineas, seguramente era sólo otra manera de hacerlo rabiar y, para su frustración, lo estaba consiguiendo— ¿Quieres algo a cambio? —gruñó enojado, tomando al otro del mentón para obligarlo a mirarle a la cara— ¿Qué te parece mi silencio? Puedes considerar que estoy traicionando a mi diosa al prometerte que no revelaré nada de lo que me digas.

Kineas se hartó de ser el único que hablaba y no entendía nada ahí. Miró al Juez y decidió que no era su asunto involucrarse en los entresijos de ese hombre, pese a que tuvo que reconocer, aunque fue sólo para sí mismo, que realmente deseaba saberlo. Radamanthys se sintió aliviado cuando reconoció la resignación de su interlocutor como se reconocen los pequeños detalles que sólo un ojo experto percibe; era una resignación forzada y que sin duda el geminiano sentiría como una patada a su hinchado orgullo, estaría muy molesto a partir de ahí; pero, sin duda, prefería tener encontronazos con él, los cuales sabía manejar perfectamente, a tener esas "pacíficas" conversaciones que tan fácilmente le sacaban las palabras.

—Hablaste de reencarnación con la diosa—dijo Kineas, sin soltarle la mandíbula y hablando en voz baja, sorprendiendo al otro que no esperaba que la conversación continuara, pero en esa ocasión utilizó la indiferencia como arma, fingiendo no haber escuchado lo que él decía—. No lo hiciste directamente, pero eso diste a entender con ese discurso cursi sobre la Muerte. Desde que te vi…

El peliazul se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar; no había reparado en lo cerca que tenía el rostro del Juez y caer en la cuenta de ello lo había hecho sentirse incómodo. Se separó y giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda y poder refregarse el rostro con las manos. Radamanthys estuvo a punto de reír por lo fastidiado que se veía el muchacho, pero no lo hizo porque se sabía acorralado y eso sólo supo disgustarlo, borrando su ben humor.

—Dices conocerme…—dijo y después continuó hablando, pero en esa ocasión, el rubio realmente no lo escuchaba pues se había perdido en sus divagues.

Kineas, sin duda, era menos impulsivo de lo que había sido en sus vidas anteriores. Quizá algo en la forma en que había sido educado en aquella ocasión habían influido en su autocontrol; en cualquier otra ocasión Wyvern habría jurado que el gemelo explotaría en cólera con sus evasivas, en cambio estaba dando muestras de una paciencia increíble que conducía a su terquedad por un buen camino.

—A ti no—soltó sin pensar e inmediatamente se dijo idiota por ello; pero ya había hablado y Kineas no permitiría que eso se quedara así. Por ende decidió que era mejor hablar antes de que el Géminis decidiera probar si los golpes podrían sacarle algo. Por supuesto que no le temía a sus golpes, pero debía admitir que estaba demasiado cansado ya—. Pero no me hace falta conocerte bien, _Kineas_. Porque ya antes conocí a Kanon…a Defteros…a Eumenes y a…

—¿A? —exhortó, mirándolo insistente.

—A Cástor…

La estupefacción fue el primer sentimiento que se abrió paso entre todas las emociones que peleaban por instalarse en el pecho del Santo de Géminis. No supo si comprendía o no las palabras de Radamanthys, pero necesitaba urgentemente un explicación mejor que esa, así que miró al Juez y se acercó a él, tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo rudamente.

—No juegues conmigo, no estás en posición de…

Radamanthys sonrió, mostrando parte de sus dientes; ese _sí_ era el gemelo que conocía. Quizá podría entretenerse un poco más con él antes de morir...sólo un poco.

—Tu silencio me parece una propuesta atractiva—murmuró, interrumpiendo el reclamo del Santo—. Al menos es una oferta más interesante que las vidas de un montón de inútiles.

—Trato hecho—dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No cierres el trato sin antes conocer las condiciones, eres demasiado imprudente—acotó, consiguiendo que la impaciencia de Kineas aumentara. Sentimiento que desahogó al soltar un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared—. Te contaré lo que quieras, pero se consciente de que no podrás revelar nada, NADA, de lo que te diga. Si aceptas: ¿qué he de contarte? ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

—¿Cuál es mi relación con todos esos hombres que mencionaste?

—Todos ellos fuiste tú—respondió. Quizá eso no era tan malo, parecía más bien que sería divertido—. ¿Algo más?

—¿Qué tal desde el principio? —Radamanthys elevó una ceja ¿qué principio era ese? —Es decir…quiero saber todo lo que Atenea te ha preguntado, quiero saber de qué motivos hablabas…

—Bien—asintió el rubio—. No puedo contarte nada más de aquello que yo mismo haya visto y escuchado. Todo lo que te diga es cierto y ocurrió tal y como te lo daré a conocer…pero estoy seguro que no va a gustarte.

.

.


End file.
